Babysit demons
by It's a little secret
Summary: There's a war and Ciel is a soul selected to take care of Sebastian, a little demon, until he's is 18. This fic is about all the pranks, the troubles, cute Sebastian, blushing Ciel,...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I wanted to say that I really LOVE your reviews/fav/follow for Neko 24. It made me want to write more and more.**

**First, lots of typo. Second, grammar mistakes. Third, Kuroshitsuji is not mine, even this fanfiction is made when I read Raising Demon by Anime Analyst. **

"_AWAKEN!"_

The voices command loudly. The blue flame burns hard, a figure steps out from it. The black fog cleared up, to reveal a young boy. The boy look no older than 14,slender, with pale skin and bluish grey hair. Long eyelashes opened and 2 sets of eyes can be seen. One with deep blue sea color, clear and cold. The other purple with a Faustian Contract in it.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" The boy asked confusingly. A man and a woman stood before him. The man said:" Too many question, but we'll try to answer it the best we can. First, we're demons. Second, we're in hell, and third, well, this is gonna be a long one." The man sighed and the woman continued. "Apparently we've formed a contract with you." "A contract?" The boy blinked. "Yes, a contract. Let's start from the beginning. There's a war in hell, now, between demons and angel. This can be the biggest war in the history. Everyone, including us, are forced to join the army. We can't bear to leave our child here alone, so we summoned you to take care of it."

The woman takes a deep breath and continue."Stay calm and don't be too shocked, you're dead. You are dead, but we've resurrected you from the dead. In contract, you have to take care of our son, follow his orders and protected it with all you have until the age of 18." The boy just stared with wide eyes, try to swallow the amount of information he just heard. _Me? Dead? Take care of a demon? _Question skimmed through the boy's head.

"This..." The man point the mark on the boy's eye,"...state our contract. You're to live and never get old. But if you ever betrayed our contract, which you never would be able to since your eye will hurt badly if you think about that, you will die." The man said with a stern voice. The boy's eyes widened.

"Why...did you choose me to take care of your son?" The boy question lightly. The woman answered:" As you know, souls were supposed to be taken by reapers, but this war has caused many unexpected human's death. As I recalled, humans called this the Black Death, when this is simply a side affect if 2 of 3 worlds were to fight. The 3 worlds are: heaven, hell, and what we called mortal."

The man continued: "Since the death were created by the war, the souls therefor either come to hell or vanished. You were one of those comes to hell, so if we form a contract, we can still resurrected you. We want the best of the best soul for our son, and yours seem to be perfect."

The boy still stood there in awe: "How could I not remember anything?" "Of course, this is your second life, so of course you can't remember anything from your first life." He thinks a little, then say: "Then what's my name?" The pair stood for a little, answered: "Your name is Ciel, but I want your last name to be Phantomhive, so Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel think about the name, then nodded." Okay."

"Good, I don't think we have much time left. You should probably meet our son now. Sebastian?" A little boy peeked behind his parents back. He has dark haired, also pale skin, and blood red eyes. The boy comes out and go near Ciel. "So...you're my babysitter?" He asked innocently. Ciel almost choked. _Babysitter? This brat!_

"My parents tell me that you're gonna babysit me while they have important business to attend to, until I'm eighteen." Sebastian smiled. Ciel stared at the boy, feel somewhat kinda guilty. "There's a possible that we may survive after this war, but not much." The woman whispered in Ciel's ears. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, what's yours?" Sebastian's cheerful interrupted them. "Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel replied boringly. Sebastian comes closer and sniff Ciel._WTF? Is he a dog? _"You smell soo good." Ciel sweat dropped.

"Let's make this as quick as possible. We had already made an estate as London, you're gonna stay there. We'll move you to Vitorian era, because that's a safer area to be. Luckily we're one of the most powerful demons in Hell. Usual demons can't move through time. But we have our limited, we can't go pass 1000 years. And once we do this, it's gonna take a lot of power. Now Ciel, hug Sebastian. We're transport you two." The adults ordered quickly.

Ciel hold Sebastian firmly as they were told,. "Good luck, take care of my son." Ciel could only nodded fast before he felt like being surrounded by a hurricane.

After slowly opened his eyes, he saw him standing before a mansion. "Wow..." He gasped. Sebastian hug him tightly. " Ciel, I want to take a bath and eat something sweet." He pouted. Ciel chuckled at Sebastian childish behavior, and carry him inside. Sebastian buried himself in the crook of Ciel's neck, inhale:"You really do smell good." He purred. Ciel felt his face turns a little red. He hugged Sebastian tighter.

_Oh well, mission: babysit demon, started._

**I think this is a little too fast and very confusing, so those have questions, review and I'll answer them!**

**For ones who don't know, Sebastian is 3 years old.^_^  
**

**This ones build on Raising Demons, a great fanfiction. If you have interest in this, read that. If you don't like this, read that also. It's awesome.**

**Please review/follow/favorite. It lifts my spirit high and encourage me to update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Typo, bad grammars ahead.**

**Disc: Kuro is Yana Toboso's.**

Ciel carried Sebastian inside the mansion._ Holy crap, this place is enormous._ As he carefully looked around, a group of people come to him. A girl in maid dress, a young boy with straw hat, a man in chef's clothes and a very old man in butler outfit. "Welcome to Michaelis mansion." They say in unison. "Young Master, great to see you. And you must be Phantomhive Ciel, I assumed." The old man said. Ciel nodded. "We're servants of this house, purchased by Mr and Mrs Michaelis."

The maid-girl bowed: "My...My name is Mey Rin, I'm your maid." The girl speak frantically. The young boy cheerfully smile: "I'm Finny and I'm your gardener, though I always ruined the plants." Finny said with a little embarrassment. The man steps up: "I'm Bard and I'm suppose to be your chef, but in real life, Mr Tanaka never allowed me to cook any meal by myself." Bard scratched his head. "I'm Tanaka, and I'm like your adviser and supervisor, for I'll instruct you what to do and make sure you take good care of our Young Master, the heir of Michaelis household, Sebastian Michaelis." The old man said in a stern voice with a hint of 'I know all about the demon-and-dead-recruit-contract-thingi'.

As if noticing the boy's nervous, Sebastian tugged lightly on Ciel's shirt,"Ne ne Ciel, I'm tired." Tanaka smiled: "Young Master's room is on the second floor, the 7th door in the left row." Ciel nodded: "Thank you." After leaving the little demon at his room, Ciel proceed to walk to the door, until he was interrupted by a command: "Ciel, I want something sweet before I sleep, bring me some cake." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yes, my lord."

As Ciel entered the kitchen, the servants are in there, chatting. Finny notices his appearance, "Mr Ciel, what are you doing here at this late hour?" Ciel replied: "Young Master wants some cake. Bard, can you make me one?" "Certainly sir!" Bard hurried to the oven. Mey Rin spoke quietly, only enough so they (except Bard) can hear it:"I don't think leaving Bard baking things is very wise. You know, him..." KABOOM! As to finish what Mey Rin's about to say, the 'cake' is now nothing but a bunch of burning charcoal. "I think baking by fire gun would be faster..."

Ciel sighed: "Ya' know, forget about it. I'll make it myself. Now I need the instruction book." Ciel put on the apron. Mey Rin and Finny look at him with sparkling eyes. "Eh...what?" Ciel asked. They squeal: "You look sooo cute in the apron!" 'Great, weird servants, just what I need.' Ciel though sarcastically. Tanaka reminded him :"Ciel, Young Mater special ingredients are in the black shelf. Serfs for him only." The man leans in to whispered in Ciel's ears: "It's made by souls."

[a session of baking without any destruction later]

*knock knock* "Come in." Ciel gently pushed open the door and closed it. "Sorry for the wait. Hope it meets your taste..." Ciel sneezed hard, which makes the cake tilts and fall directly on boy now is covered with cream.

Ciel's face turns red from embarrassment. He apologized: "I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten to me. The only thing can make me do that, besides a cold, is cat. I'm allergic to cat." Sebastian spoke flatly: "Oh, I just played with a cat." Ciel felt a vein pop in his head. He tried to smile: "Well anyway, I think I'm gonna bath you and bake another cake."

Sebastian smirked: "Actually I'm quite lazy to take a bath. So I want you to..." Before Ciel could react, Sebastian sit on his lap "lick the cream off my face~" Ciel face palmed. _This kid is a nuisance._ Ciel slowly licked the white substances of Sebastian's face, trail his tongue on his cheek, gently sucks on his neck. Ciel tried to keep his composer as still as possible, but it's hard since Sebastian just keeps giggled.

After done, Ciel pulled off and asked Sebastian: "Is it alright?" Sebastian grab Ciel shoulder, and pulled him closer. The young demon licked Ciel's lips one last time, and smile innocently: "Yummy~" Ciel's face is now crimson red. "Wha...wha...what did you...why did you do that Young Master?" Ciel shuttered, hard to find his words. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's reaction, "You have some on your lips."

Ciel though that's not the only reason, but Sebastian's voice cut him off his though: "On second though, I wanna take a bath now." Ciel's very close to give him a glare, but carried him to the bath anyway.

After cleaning him off, Sebastian tugged at Ciel's shirt. "I'm sleepy." "Then go to sleep." Ciel replied in-the-matter-of-fact tone. "I'm too tired to walk." Sebastian extended his arms. Ciel had no choice but to kneel down, about to give him a piggy-back ride, but Sebastian shook his head: "Not this one, bridal style." Ciel felt another vein pops. He lifts Sebastian princess-hold and go to the bed.

"Ciel, I don't want to sleep alone." Sebastian tapped the space next to him. Ciel lifts an eyebrow "Aren't servants not suppose to sleep with their Master?" "I'm the Master here, and I order you to sleep with me."Ciel rolled his eyes,"Yes my lord." He lied down next to Sebastian, slowly drifts to sleep, but not for long until the kid snuggle closer to him."Hug me, I can't sleep being cold." Ciel said nothing, wrapped his arms around the small torso. Sebastian gives Ciel a kiss on his cheek and mumbled: "Good night."

Ciel, surprised by Sebastian's action, stare at his sleeping face. A weird feeling overcome him, and before knowing what he did, Ciel kissed Sebastian on his forehead, breath "Good night". Ciel cuddled Sebastian as he falled in a deep slumber. Sebastian grin.

_Demons don't sleep, when will you remember that Ciel?_

***pant pant* Be grateful, I worked my ass off on it.  
**

**Anyway, I love your review, so if it's possible, keep 'em coming! They encourage me loads.**

**FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW or do whatever it takes to force me to update, my dear readers! **

**Anything confusing, don't hesitate. Type a review or mail me.**

**THANK YOUUUU!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Young Master, you have an invitation letter." Sebastian lifted his eyebrow."From who?" Ciel look at the envelop. "Grell Sutcliff, I believe." Sebastian suddenly groans. "Not him again!" Tanaka spoke calmly: "Master Sebastian, as the head of the Michaelis household, you should meet him. He's your friend after all."

Sebastian whined: "But he's weird and annoying." Tanaka smiled: "This is his birthday after all. Try to be nice, you know how dramatic he can get if you don't go." Sebastian sighed. "Okay then. Ciel, change me."

It's been a month since Ciel took care of Sebastian. Things are still going smoothly to everyone in the house. All except Ciel.

Sebastian would make Ciel do something he totally capable of doing. For example, Ciel would have to carry Sebastian, although he's sure Sebastian's much faster and has much more stamina than him. Or sometimes, Sebastian would use Ciel as a pillow, although Ciel always sleep before Sebastian (yes, Ciel still doesn't know that demons don't sleep.) Or even when Sebastian makes Ciel wore a bunch of costumes and laugh his ass off, despite the grumpily look on Ciel's face.

They sat on the carriage ride. Sebastian insisted Ciel coming with him, although the boy suggest Tanaka would be more suitable. Ciel broke the silence: "Young Master, may I ask, who's Grell?" Sebastian scowl: "He's a spycho who's attracted to a bunch of people, include me and his butler, William. Also there are his friends, Elizabeth and her butler Paula. They love dressing up people." Then suddenly Sebastian had a serious look on his face. "And Claude with his butler Alois. Stay away from them."

Ciel's confused, but let it slide. They finally reached the mansion. Seeing the place makes Ciel's hair jumped. Everything is deep red, makes his eyes hurt, and the garden's trees are skull-shaped. They slowly walked in and reached for the door. But before they could step inside the room, a red-head attack Sebastian.

"Get off Grell!" Sebastian pushed Grell away. Grell said. "But Sebby, we're childhood friends." "I don't care, get off!" Grell removed himself from Sebastian, pouted. "Fine, I'll play with William then." Grell walked away, which make Sebastian about to sigh in relief.

Until a super high-pitched voice squeal: "Kyaaa! Sebastian's coming already. And is that your butler? Soo adorable." Sebastian covered his ears. "Yes yes, Elizabeth, now do you mind let us through?" The young demon grabbed Ciel's hands and lead him through the sparkling stare of the blonde girl, who's probably Elizabeth.

"Well, what do we have here?" They turned around to see a young blond boy with light blue eyes smirking at them. Before him stand another boy, Sebastian's age, with yellow eyes and a cold expression on his face. Sebastian hissed: "Alois and Claude."

Alois smiled: "Don't be like that, Seb. We're friends, don't we?" Claude slowly walked toward them. Sebastian eyed him with suspicious, but the yellow-eyed kid just ignored him and turn into Ciel and stare at him dead in the eyes.

Claude reached up and brush his hand against Ciel's teal-haired boy gulped, unsure what to do. Sebastian immediately snapped Claude's hands off, glared: "What are you doing?" Claude smirk. "Your butler's so cute. What's his name?" Sebastian remained silent. "Ciel Phantomhive, is it? Nice to meet you." Claude walked a way with Alois, grin at Ciel.

Ciel felt Sebastian tightened his grip around Ciel's hands. Ciel looked at Sebastian. Is he...jealous? Ciel shook the though away. _Nah, impossible_. They sat by the table. Grell announced happily:"Now, is anyone here H?" Ciel blinked.

Grell looked around, asked again: "Is anyone here don't know we're D?" Sebastian whisper at Ciel's ears." H is human, D is demons. You're not human and you know we're demons, so you don't raise your hand." Ciel shivers as Sebastian's breath ticked his neck.

Realizing this, Sebastian smirked and lick Ciel's earlobe and bite it gently. Ciel fell off the chair, make a *thunk* sound. Everyone looked at him. Ciel blushed red. "I'm sorry, continue." Sebastian chuckled lightly and helped Ciel up. "Ne, not fair, I want Sebastian to help me up too." Grell whined. Claude has an envy look in his eye, but he didn't show it.

Sebastian stuck his tongue out."Too bad, he's the only one I'm helping." Ciel almost laughed at Sebastian's childish behavior. "Oh well, today's main dish is...cakkeeeee~~" Grell said as William placed a cake before Sebastian, Elizabeth, Grell, Claude's face. Ciel's almost drooling. Sebastian mouthed Ciel: "Be a good boy and I'll leave you some."

Everyone chirped happily while eating the cakes. As if to add some spice to the party, Claude looked at Alois."Feed me." Alois's eyes sparkling:"Yes your highness~" Alois picked up the spoon and placed it near Claude's mouth:"Say...ahhh~" Claude opened his mouth and accepted the food, but he secretly glanced at Sebastian victoriously. Sebastian smile darkly 'So you want to play, huh?'

Sebastian spoke calmly:"Ciel, let me sit on your lap." Ciel choked on his drink, blushed heavily at the request. "Wh...wh...WHATTTT?" Sebastian couldn't stop the chuckle slipped his mouth:" Let me sit on your lap. Cake cake, remember?" Ciel had no choice but to shakily put Sebastian on his lap. He turned even a deeper red when Sebastian leaned against him.

Claude didn't give up, he ordered:"Alois, use your finger to wipe away the cream on my mouth." Alois happily wipe the cream of Claude's face and naughtily lick it off his fingers. Everyone is blushing at the they turned their head to Sebastian, wait to see what will happen at his 'team'.

Sebastian didn't show any emotion. Instead, he used his own finger to wipe the cream off. People whisper to each other 'I though he would do something fun.' Claude smirked widely, but it didn't last long until Sebastian said.

"Ciel, sucks." We could fried egg on Ciel's face now due to the heat, if it even possible. Ciel's voice more like a breath:"Wh...wh...wh..wha..." Sebastian finished the sentence. "There's cake on my finger. Sucks it if you want them." Ciel gulped. _What should I do?But I really want the cakkeee!_

So Ciel, very slowly, brought Sebastian's fingers up his mouth and sucks on them. _Mn...So good._ Ciel sucks harder and harder. The cream is very sweet. Ciel loves sweet. The boy covered the demon's fingers with his saliva and twirl his tongue along it. The sigh is indeed erotic. Ciel's eyes are half lidded, there's a pink blush by his cheeks, and his sucking skill is making everyone about to nosebleed.

Ciel gave one last lick, before turning his head to Sebastian, who's slightly..._blushing_? "Wow, that was hot! Now why don't we have a dance to cool off?" Grell grabbed Sebastian and went to the dance floor. The music played, and every one had a partner. Alois gently took Elizabeth's hand and smiled, which the girl gladly accepted. William and Paula played the music, as the people moved swiftly in the dance floor.

In the corner, Ciel silently watched it all. "Ciel, why don't you dance?" Ciel turned his head and meet Claude. He shook his head."I can't dance. How about you?" Claude shrugged. "I don't like music." Suddenly Claude grin."Ciel, can you took me to the toilet? They're obviously having fun."

Ciel politely refused. "But my Young Master don't want me to go without his permission." He remembered how Sebastian wouldn't let him near Claude. Claude smiled:"I'll take the responsible. You don't want to bother them, do you?" Ciel turned his head at Sebastian, smiled sadly."I suppose."

They walked in silent down the dark hallway. Ciel felt a little scared. Claude suddenly grab his collar and pull it down so Ciel's his height level. "Cl...Claude sama?" Ciel shuttered and tried to pull off, but found that even a demon kid is stronger than him.

"What are you.." "Shh. I'm enjoying your scene. It's so dark, yet so pure. You can be both cute and delicate on the outside, but deep and arrogant in the inside. Simply...**delectable**." Ciel's starting to panic. _What has I gotten myself into? _Claude's face gets closer and closer, until...

Sebastian came from nowhere and gave Claude a kick. "Get off, Claude. He's mine." Sebastian's eyes flashed with possessiveness. Ciel shuttered:"Se...Young Master!" Claude winced at the pain, but smiled."Oh, you're here. What a shame Sebastian, I was about to taste your delicious butler." Sebastian had a dark aura around him."Shut up."

"Why? You see, he's left behind, so lonely, so I just want to accompany him." Sebastian was about to attack Claude again, but Ciel shouted."YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian turned around. Ciel hugged his waist. "I'm okay. Let's go, can we? It's late." Sebastian looked at the boy, feel his temper decrease. "Ok." They walked passed Claude, with Sebastian mumbled to him:"Don't go near him again." Claude smirked. "We'll see."

They sat on the carriage again. This time, Sebastian lie on Ciel's thigh."Ciel, don't let anyone other than me touch you again." He said softly. Ciel suddenly blushed, not knowing why. He brushed a strand of Sebastian's hair. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled. "Good." Then the demon closed his eyes softly and listen to the sound outside. Ciel, thinking he's asleep, closed his eyes too.

Needless to say, Sebastian tugged the Ciel in his bed in a very happy mood. He laid next to Ciel and look at his face. Then, Sebastian leaned closer, and very softly, kiss Ciel on his lips. "So that I could be your first kiss. Too bad you're asleep now." The little demon giggles and turned away. What he didn't see is, Ciel mumbles with his face flushed:"Idiot. Who would wake after being carried and changing clothes?"

**I had too much to say, so I'll give you the summary**

**Sorry for long update/what do you think?**

**Also checked Truth or Dare, a new fic I made and give me reviews.**

**Review-fav-follow if you want me to cont. this**


	4. Chapter 4

Mey-Rin is walking in the corridor, like nothing happens. It's just a normal day, right? Wrong. The day spiced up as soon as she heard Sebastian's voice when she passed his door. "Ciel, hurry uppp! Harderrrrr!" Mey-Rin's hair shot up. _What the f?_ "Young Master, you shouldn't do that….I don't think it will fit…" "Non sense. Anything is possible. It can and it will, uhhh~"

"Master,…really….stop…." Then she heard Sebastian's panting. "Hah…I'm gonna…ha…make it…" Mey-Rin blushed red. "Mey-Rin, what are you doing?" Finny and Bard walk closer to her. Mey-Rin makes a shush noise and point to the door. They all put their ears on the wall.

"Sooo...tighttttt~~" Sebastian tried to speak, but his voice sounds more like a breath. "Young Master, don't you think it's a little early for you to...do _this_?" Ciel said carefully. "Of course not! Ahhhhh~~"

"But why are you so desperately want to do it anyway?" Ciel asked. Sebastian didn't stop his action, answer: "It feels really goood." "How do you know? Did you have experience?" "No, the books said so." Sebastian gretched his teeth. "God dammit! I keep missing the hole!" Sebastian growled. "I think you did a good strike, Master. It hits the hole." Ciel commented. "But it didn't hits the spot!" Sebastian protested.

The servants are having a slight nosebleed at the moment. Finny whisper to Bard:"What do you think they're doing?" Bard shooked his head. Mey-Rin snapped:"Shut up!I'm concentrating!" "Ahhh!Sooo harddd! Ciel, you do itt!"Sebastian panted. "Young Master, doing that won't help. It's obviously too big for the tight hole!" "Shuttdappp and do itt!"

It silence for a while, before Sebastian shout:"Loook! It has affect! Do that againnn!" Ciel panted:"Ahhh~ This is...soo...harddddd~~~Like hard rock!" "I know your feeling, but continue hurry upp!" Sebastian's voice sounds like he's excited. "Young Master...It's tooo...ahh~~~ Tightttt~~~" They both panted for a while, before Ciel said:"Young Master, really. We couldn't do this alone. We need some _tools." _Blood sprayed from the servants' nose.

Sebastian spoke:"Well guess what, I have no tools. This is my first time, and I didn't expect it would come soon." Ciel breath: "Seriously...hah...Master...We need something...ah...to...ng..._lubricate _this..." Sebastian sighed:"I know full well, but where would you find something _slippery _enough?" "This...this is...ohhhh...hah...I think it's stuck..."Ciel hissed.

"Then we'll just have to solve this. Honestly Ciel, you look like you're dying. Don't tell me you're inexperience." They heard Sebastian chuckled. "What do you think?" They heard Ciel this time. Suddenly they heard Sebastian laughed:"Oh god! Look at your face!This is also your firsttt!" The servants can imagine Ciel's face heated up."My mom and dad never allowed me to do this when they're aliveee!"

Sebastian said as-a-matter-of-fact tone:"I saw my mom and dad do it all the time. Well, mostly at night." Ciel moan:"Ahhh~Young Master, I give up. Give me a hand." Sebastian stated amusingly:"But isn't it your job? You're my butler." Ciel groan:"But you saw your parents doing it therefore you had more experience than me."

"I told you already. All I see is my dad put the stick into the hole and pwewww:red liquid spurt out! Oh wait, sometimes it's white milky fluid." Ciel scowled:"That's what we did, but no thing came." Sebastian talked back:"That's because the stick too big, or rather, the hole is too tight." The servants almost faint hearing those words.

Ciel breath:"Young Master, how about we stopped now. You can do it later with some one else." Sebastian yelled:"Never! First, I refuse doing it with someone else. Second, we're even here! Almost there, so do continue." The servants can imagine Ciel clenched his eyes:"But...it's stuckkk!" Sebastian hushed. "Shoosh. Quit complaining and make your mouth useful." Ciel hesitate:"But...will it work?"

Sebastian shrugged:"I saw my mother do it sometimes. Doesn't hurt to try." It silence for a little, before they heard Sebastian cried: "LOOK! IT WORKS!DO THAT AGAIN!" They heard a few pants, then: "YESSSS! HARDER!" Ciel whined:"I can't. I'm not professional." "You mean 'not professional _yet_, 'cause we're gonna have plenty of practices." Sebastian chimed. Blood has already stanned over the servants' clothes.

Ciel huffed, and continue whatever he's doing. "Oooohhhh! We should have done this in the beginning! Continue hurry up!" Ciel said in his muffed voice: "Young Master, this is not very clean." Sebastian stuck his tongue out:"Do I look like I care? Now continue your job." Ciel obeyed. "Seee? You got more skillful already! Maybe this can be your new talent~" Ciel said with his mouth full:"This is not my talent. I don't even like doing it!"

"Who said you can stop!" Sebastian snapped. Ciel had no choice but to follow. Sebastian complain:"Ciel, use your mouth more. I can't wait any longerrr!~" Ciel said sarcastically:"And mr Experience, what should I do more with my mouth?" Sebastian spoke:"I don't know, suck it or something." The servants heard some sucking noise, then a :"YESSSS!That's itttt!Faster!Harderrr!"

Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny found themselves trembling. "That's ittt!Okay now put put the 'stick' in again." Ciel panted lightly, then slowly do what Sebastian wants. "Looookk!It's workinggg!" Ciel quirked his eyebrow: "How?" Sebastian smiled:"It must be your saliva sliding it!" Ciel gave a 'whatever' expression and continue with his 'business'.

"WE DID ITTTTT!~~" Sebastian screamed. "Eww, now this white stuff is all over me." Ciel muttered. "Do you want me to clean it up~" Ciel face palmed:"No thanks!" Sebastian chuckled:"Now, onto the fun part..." Everyone hold their breath until they heard Sebastian moan in sanctification:"Hell yesss!This is feel so amazing!No wonder mama and papa loved it!"

"No, let me restate that, no wonder EVERYONE love it~"Sebastian hummed. "Oooohhhh~~~ Ahhhhh~~ Goddd I love this feeling~"Sebastian moan. "You should enjoy too Ciel." Then suddenly, Ciel yelled: "Oh ma gooodessss it's soo nicee!Like heaven!" "Mnnn~" "Young Master what are you doing?" "Licking the stuff off your face." Sebastian suddenly laughed:"Ciel, you're blushinggg!So cuteeee~~" Ciel blushed even darker.

Finny leaned closer to the door in attempt to hear better, but accidentally make it broke. They fell inside the room. They look up and see Sebastian with a bottle of something in his hand, tilting his head:"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, what are you guys doing? And why are your nose bleeding?" Mey-Rin shuttered:"We heard some noise...and...um...we though you're doing _inapproriate thing..._" Ciel blushed as he realized what their conversation sounds like. Sebastian blinked confusingly, but answered:

"We were having some wonderful drink. They're made of sou...I mean they're as expensive as gold. But we had a hard time trying to open it." Finny asked:"Uh...what about the stick and the hole?" Ciel hold up a beer opener. "You mean this? We're trying to popped the cork off, but it stuck and it's as hard as a rock."

They gave a 'oh' sound and continue with their questions:"What about the 'mouth'?" Ciel explained:"Since the hole is too small for this stick" He pointed at the opener:"I have to use my mouth to pull it out. Apparently it works." Sebastian bounced up happily:"The liquid feel very nice. Soo delicious~" That's when the servant understand the 'milky', 'red' as well as the 'wonderful feeling' stuff.

They also figured out the meaning of 'first time'. They were about to ask the 'don't want to do it with anyone else', but they remembered Sebastian saying "They're as expensive as gold" so the servants asked no further. "I'm so sorry Master. We will never do it againn!" They bowed. Ciel waved his hand:"You're diminished." The three quickly ran to the door.

Ciel sighed in relief, but not for long because Sebastian ask:"Ne ne Ciel, what do they mean by doing 'inappropriate things'?"

**I'm sorry if this story is confusing. If you have some question asked right away. I just don't like the typical 'brushing hair', 'corset', 'bandages' or something like that so I make up this excuse. I honestly don't know why you loved this story so much. But your review encourage me a lotttt! So please review/fav/follow or whatever it takes for me to update this.**


End file.
